Szybki Wiatr
'Szybki Wiatr ('ang. 'Runningwind) '– dawny wojownik Klanu Pioruna. Został zabity przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Jest bratem Mysiego Futra. Po śmierci trafił do Klanu Gwiazdy. Jedyny syn Jednego Oka i Obciętego Ogona. Partner Pstrokatego Ogona Wygląd Szybki Wiatr jest żylastym, smukłymWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", strona 59, jasnym, brązowym, pręgowanym kocurem. Charakter Szybki Wiatr był lojalnym wojownikiem. Poznajemy go jako energicznego kociaka, chętnego wszędzie wepchnąć swoje łapki. Nigdy nie otrzymał ucznia, co raczej nie wydawało się mu przeszkadzać. Był drażliwy, kiedy Ogniste Serce przyniósł Chmurkę do obozu. Nie krył swojej irytacji kolejnym kotem domowym w klanie, podzielając niechęć do kociaka jak inne koty w klanie. Przede wszystkim widzimy jaki jest drażliwy do uczniów, kiedy Obłoczna Łapa nie wykonuje polecenia mentora i nie czeka na niego, aż ten skończy się myć. Z tego można wyciągnąć, iż nie byłby cierpliwym mentorem w stosunku do swoich uczniów, co zauważa już Błękitna Gwiazda. Historia Szybki urodził się w Klanie Pioruna, jako jedyny syn Białego Oka i Wróblej Skóry, a zarazem brat Myszki. Później Szybka Łapa został uczniem Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Przez całe życie w Klanie Pioruna angażował się w patrole i wszelkie polowania na tyle ile się starał, a także opiekował się uczniami innych wojowników, pomimo małej cierpliwości do nich. Po śmierci również nie stracił swojej energii i siły w łapach. Był gotów walczyć przeciwko Mrocznej Puszczy u boku swoich żywych pobratymców i wspierać ich całym swoim duchem. Po raz ostatni jest widziany, jak z innymi duchami Klanu Gwiazdy przychodzi po ducha Ognistej Gwiazdy po utracie jego ostatniego życia w walce z Mroczną Puszczą. Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Chociaż nie jest wymieniony z imienia, Ćmi Lot zauważa Szybki Wiatr w swojej wizji. Zmarły wojownik ofiarowuje Ognistej Gwieździe jedno z dziewięciu żyć. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Szybki i jego siostra, Myszka, urodzili się Jednemu Oku i Wróblej Skórze dwa i pół księżyca po tym, jak Błękitne Futro urodziła swoje kociaki. Tak jak kociaki Błękitnego Futra, matka ciągnie go za ogon do posłania obok swojego rodzeństwa. Pół księżyca później, Szybki i Myszka, o których mówi się, że są o trzy księżyce starsi od kociaków Błękitnego Futra, drażnią ich, obrzucają je bryłami śniegu, a po upomnieniu miauczą, że są niewinni. Następnej nocy Błękitne Futro upewnia się, że nie przeszkadza Białemu Oku lub jej kociakom. Następnie mówi swoim kociętom, żeby się uspokoiły, patrząc niespokojnie na gniazdo Białego Oka i jej kociaków, gdzie Szybki kręci się we śnie. W odpowiedzi Błękitne Futro owija swój ogon wokół swoich kociaków, aż Szybki przestaje się wiercić. Gdy zabiera ich do Klanu Rzeki, Kamyczek pyta, czy ich ojcem był Drozdowa Skóra, ponieważ Szybki powiedział im, że Białe Oko powiedział, że jest ich ojcem. Gdy Błękitne Futro wraca, upewnia się, że Szybki, Myszka i Białe Oko nadal śpią. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz Szybki Wiatr wychodzi z legowiska wojowników, aby powitać koty, które wróciły ze zgromadzenia. Wojownik zauważa napięcie pośród członków swojego klanu i próbuje dowiedzieć się, co jest tego powodem. Okazuje się, że to przez Klan Cienia, który próbuje wymusić na innych klanach pozwolenie, na polowanie na ich terytoriach. Po tym jak kocięta Oszronionego Futra zostają skradzione, Szybki Watr jest jednym z kotów, które postanawiają udać się do obozu Klanu Cienia, aby sprowadzić je z powrotem. Wojownik obawia się, że wtargnięcie do samego serca cudzego terytorium nie będzie prostą sprawą, jednak Jesionowe Futro uspokaja go, twierdząc, że klan ma dość tyranii Złamanej Gwiazdy. Tym samym niewiele kotów podejmie się obrony przywódcy. Ogień i lód Po zgromadzeniu, Błękitna Gwiazda przypisuje Szybki Wiatr i Zakurzoną Łapę do porannego patrolu. Następnego ranka Biała Burza i Piaskowa Łapa towarzyszą im na porannym patrolu. Kiedy Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga wpadają na nich, Szybki Wiatr syczy do ucha Piaskowej Łapy, że zamierzają sprowadzić Klan Wiatru po tym, jak ona szydzi z nich. Kiedy Przywódczyni wybiera Ogniste Serce i Szarą Pręgę jako mentorów kociaków Oszronionego Futra, Tygrysi Pazur nie zgadza się, sugerując Szybki Wiatr zamiast nich. Błękitna Gwiazda odpowiada, że chociaż jest dobrym wojownikiem, nie ma jeszcze cierpliwości, aby zostać mentorem ucznia. Gdy Szara Pręga zachorował, Szybki Wiatr ma pomóc w szkoleniu Paprociowej Łapy. On i Ogniste Serce zabierają swoich uczniów i zaczynają pokazywać im różne techniki łowieckie. Kiedy rudy wojownik wychodzi wcześnie, mówiąc, że nie czuje się dobrze, Szybki Wiatr komentuje, że wygląda nie za dobrze. Szybki Wiatr pozdrawia Ogniste Serce, kiedy dzieli się językami z Szarą Pręgą, ale Ogniste Serce po prostu go ignoruje. Wraz z większością Klanu Pioruna ma wątpliwości, czy Chmurka, siostrzeniec Ognistego Serca, może kiedykolwiek zostać wojownikiem. Mówi, że klan ma dość zmartwień bez innego pieszczocha. Narzeka, że biały kocurek będzie jadł wszystkie zdobycze aż do następnej Pory Nagich Drzew, a następnie umrze z wyziębienia. Szybki Wiatr dołącza do posiłku z Szarą Pręgą, pytając, jak idzie polowanie. Kiedy Ogniste Serce pyta, czy idzie na następne Zgromadzenie, z zapałem odpowiada, że tak. Później wraca z patrolu granicznego z Wierzbową Skórą, Ciemną Pręgą i Zakurzona Łapa. Kiedy patrol Białej Burzy wraca z kośćmi królika, z zapachem Klanu Cienia, Tygrysi Pazur rozkazuje Szybkiemu Wiatrowi, Ciemnej Prędze, Wierzbowej Skórze i Mysiemu Futru, by poszli z nim na patrole graniczne, a oni odchodzą, zanim Błękitna Gwiazda wraca. Jednak patrol zostaje zatrzymany przez Paprociową Łapę, który mówi im, że koty Klanu Cienia są Złamaną Gwiazdą i jego włóczęgami. On i Mysie Futro wymieniają się spojrzeniami, kiedy słyszą, że Żółty Kieł zmierza do dawnego przywódcy, by opatrzyć jego rany. Pewnego ranka on i Tygrysi Pazur wyłaniają się z jaskini wojowników na poranny patrol, kiedy Pojedynczy Wąs przychodzi do ich obozu, mówiąc, że Klan Wiatru jest atakowany przez Klan Cienia i Klan Rzeki. Dołącza do patrolu Tygrysiego Pazura i udaje się na terytorium Klanu Wiatru. Dołączają do bitwy kilka chwil po wejściu pierwszego patrolu Klanu Pioruna do bitwy. Wrzeszczy o pomoc, gdy Nocna Gwiazda, przywódca Klanu Cienia, przygwoździł go do ziemi. Ogniste Serce podbiega do niego i razem walczą z Nocną Gwiazdą, dopóki ten nie zostaje poważnie okaleczony. Następnie Szybki Wiatr gratuluje Ognistemu Sercu i obiecuje powiedzieć Błękitnej Gwieździe, jak dzielnie walczył. Las tajemnic Kiedy Ogniste Serce pyta, kto jest gotowy na patrol, Szyki Wiatr się zgłasza wraz z Szarą Pręgą i Piaskową Burzą. Zaznacza, że Biała Burza i Mysie Futro są nierozsądni zabierając wszystkich uczniów na patrol. Patrolują granicę Klanu Rzeki, a kiedy Szara Pręga komentuje, że Klan Rzeki nie poluje na swoją zdobycz, Szybki Wiatr odpowiada, że nie położy by niczego obok nich, i że zdołali by ukraść futro z nich, gdyby im na to pozwolili. Gdy dostrzegają, że rzeka rozmarzła, tym samym zalewając część terenów Klanu Rzeki, Szyki Wiatr komentuje z satysfakcją, że powstrzyma ich to przed wchodzeniem na teren Klanu Pioruna. Podczas ataku Klanu Cienia i Klanu Wiatru, on, Wierzbowa Skóra i Piaskowa Burza wpadają do obozu, by bronić żłobka, gdy wrodzy wojownicy włamują się do ich obozu. Tuż przed ceremonią uczniowską Chmurki słucha, jak Wierzbowa Skóra ogłasza, że wkrótce będzie miała kociaki. Wymruczał gratulację kotce, gdy Mysie Futro przyjaźnie liże kotkę w ucho. Po ujawnieniu zdrady Tygrysiego Pazura i jego wygnaniu, Szyki Wiatr zastanawia się głośno, mówiąc do siebie, kim będzie nowy zastępca. Cisza przed burzą Gdy Ogniste Serce zmaga się z przydzieleniem patroli na dany dzień, Szyki Wiatr niezręcznie mówi mu, że Długi Ogon trenuje z Prędką Łapą i nie może poprowadzić porannego patrolu. Następnie Ogniste Serce przypisuje Szybkiemu Wiatru, by poprowadził patrol wraz z Zakurzoną Skórą i Ciemną Pręgą. Kiedy patrol wraca, mówi Ognistemu Sercu, że wyczuł zapach Obłocznej Łapy w pobliżu Miejsca Dwunożnych. Niedługo po tym wyprowadza Ciernistą Łapę z obozu, ale Ogniste Serce go zatrzymuje. Mówi mu, że obiecał Mysiemu Futru, że nauczy ucznia, jak łapać wiewiórki. Zastępca niechętnie pozwala im wyjść, chociaż chce szukać Obłoczną Łapę. Następnego ranka bez wszelkiego entuzjazmu, szybki wojownik wyprowadza Obłoczną Łapę na polowanie na rozkaz Ognistego Serca. Później podbiega do Ognistego Serca i pyta, czy widział gdziekolwiek białego ucznia. Kiedy Ogniste Serce odpowiada, że nigdzie go nie widział, Szybki Wiatr ze złością mówi mu, że kazał Obłocznej Łapie poczekać, aż się umyje, ale kiedy skończył, uczeń zniknął. Jest zirytowany, gdy Obłoczna Łapa wraca sam z polowania i wygląda z legowiska wojowników, gdy Ogniste Serce go zbeształ. Ogniste Serce przypisuje go później do poprowadzenia porannego patrolu, a także wymienia jego imię jako jednego z kotów, który tej nocy pójdzie na zgromadzenie. Szybki Wiatr dzieli się zdobyczą z Piaskową Burzą kilka dni później, po tym jak pokłóciła się z Ognistym Sercem na temat Obłocznej Łapy. Kiedy Ogniste Serce przeprasza kotkę, Szybki Wiatr nie odzywa się ani słowem, ale jego w jego oczach błyszczy rozbawienie. Pyta ostro, co się stało z Obłoczną Łapą, gdy Jesionowa Łapa podszedł do nich. Marszczy brwi, kiedy słyszy, że Obłoczna Łapa zamieszkał z Dwunożnymi, zauważając, że Ciemnej Prędze podoba się ta wiadomość. Później wyrusza na wieczorny patrol z Mysim Futrem i Ciernistą Łapą. Niedługo po tym, jak patrol wychodzi, Mysie Futro i Ciernista Łapa wracają do obozu, przerażeni, wyjaśniając wszystkim, że zostali zaatakowani i nie mają pojęcia, gdzie jest Szybki Wiatr. Ogniste Serce zabiera patrol nad Drogę Grzmotu, gdzie patrol trzech kotów został zaatakowany, i widzi ciało wojownika przy Drodze Grzmotu, z Białą Szyją stojącego nad nim, zszokowanego. Okazało się, że jego patrol został zaatakowany przez Tygrysiego Pazura i jego bandę włóczęgów, i że zabili Szybki Wiatr. Jego ciało jest następnie przenoszone z powrotem do obozu, a klan czuwa nad nim. Czarna godzina Szybki Wiatr po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako wojownik Klanu Gwiazdy. Podczas ceremonii mianowania Ognistego Serca na przywódcę, daje rudemu kocurowi czwarte życie, z darem niezmordowanej energii i mówi, by wykorzystał je rozsądnie pełniąc obowiązki przywódcy. Gdy kocur ofiarował mu życie, Ogniste Serce czuje się tak, jakby ścigał się w lesie, zdolny wyprzedzić każdego wroga. Podczas bitwy z Klanem Krwi, Ognista Gwiazda czuje Szybki Wiatr, gibkiego i muskularnego, walczącego obok niego, wraz z innymi kotami Klanu Gwiazdy, które dały mu dziewięć żyć. Omen Gwiazd Ostatnia nadzieja Podczas bitwy pomiędzy Klanami a Mroczną Puszczą, pojawia się wraz z resztą Klanu Gwiazdy, przez co Gołębie Skrzydło podskoczyła. Ognista Gwiazda pyta, czy Szybki Wiatr wciąż jest szybki w łapach, a wojownik potwierdza, że tak. Następnie Ognista Gwiazda wysyła jego oraz Zakurzoną Skórą, by ścigali koty Mrocznej Puszczy. Później, Szybki Wiatr zostaje przedstawiony przez Sójcze Pióro jako kot, który dał Ognistej Gwieździe życie niezmordowanej energii, gdy pręgowany kot przyszedł z Klanem Gwiazdy po ducha Ognistej Gwiazdy. Przewodnik po Terenie Sekrety Klanów Chociaż formalnie nie pojawia się w książce, Szybka Łapa jest wymieniony w sekcji Wielkich Przywódców Klanu Pioruna i jest wymieniony jako jeden z uczniów Błękitnej Gwiazdy, razem z Oszronioną Łapą i Ognistą Łapą. Bitwy Klanów Szyki Wiatr formalnie nie pojawia się w książce, ale jego imię jest wywoływane przez Zakurzoną Łapę w walce z Klanem Cienia, aby wróg myślał, że jest więcej kotów niż było w rzeczywistości. Nowele Furia Tygrysiego Pazura W czasie patrolu z Mysim Futrem i Ciernistym Pazurem, Tygrysi Pazur wspomina, jak szydziły z niego trzy koty, i mówi, że traktowali Tygrysiego Pazura jak więźnia. Tygrysi Pazur rzuca się na niego, przewracając, a dawny zastępca zatapia szpony w gardle Szybkiego Wiatru, zabijając go. Rdzawe Futro zauważa, że go zabił, a gdy schodzi ze zwłok Szybkiego Wiatru, Tygrysi Pazur twierdzi, że Szybki Wiatr powinien zareagować w porę. Biała Szyja podchodzi bliżej, by powąchać futro wojownika, i stwierdza, że był tylko na patrolu. Tygrysi Pazur interpretuje śmierć Szybkiego Wiatru jako znak, że Klan Cienia znów jest potężny i odpycha ciało martwego kota. Jednak, Biała Szyja wciąż wtula nos do futra Szybkiego Wiatru. Gdy Ogniste Serce i Biała Burza zbliżają się do Tygrysiego Pazura, ten ostatni pragnie obserwować, jak rozpaczają nad ciałem wojownika, ale nie może ich wszystkich wziąć na siebie. Serce Nakrapianego Liścia Wspomina się Białe Oko, gdy rodzi Szybkiego i jego siostrę Myszkę. Zauważono, że są silne i szybko rosły. Później, gdy Błękitne Futro zaczyna rodzić, Szybki i Myszka patrzą na karmicielkę wielkimi oczami. W czasie zgromadzenia, Błękitne Futro prosi Nakrapianą Łapę, aby opiekowała się kociakami wojowniczki, jak długo da radę, mówiąc jej, że Białe Oko jest zajęta swoimi kociętami. Kiedy pstrokaty kotek sprawdza kociaki, Szybki i inne kocięta śpią. Cytaty Ciekawostki * W książkach wydawnictwa Amber nazywał się Mknący Wiatr. * Vicky uważa, że Szybki Wiatr był ojcem Paprotkowej Chmury i Jesionowego Futra.Wyjawione przez Vicky ** Jednak ich okazał się być Biała Burza, podczas gdy Szybki Wiatr był w rzeczywistości ojcem Piórka i Świerszczyka. Galeria Bazy postaci Runningwind.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Przypisy en:Runningwind fr:Vif-Argent de:Sturmwind cs:Vánek fi:Vinhatuuli nl:Jaagwind ru:Ветрогон Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Postacie poboczne